


[vidfic] eat, drink, and party

by olive2read



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Valentine says "eat, drink, and party" and so obviously this song came to mind 😉
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	[vidfic] eat, drink, and party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/gifts).



> Thanks to [stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars) and [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace) for all the fabulous content and validation. Here's the Kingsman crew being THE MOST.

###### Vidfic

 **Length:** 02:25

 **Streaming:**  


  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1qd908gfw899b5i/eat%20drink%20and%20party.mp4?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 54.1 MB (mp4)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

 ***** Video clips from 'Kingsman: Secret Service'  
***** Music clips from 'Tripping Bilies' by Dave Matthews Band  



End file.
